Reflected Future
by Ramica
Summary: Prequel to Reflections. Splinter has picked the future Jonin but how does Leonardo and Mike come to accept the fact. Complete!
1. Default Chapter

                                         Reflected Future

 Disclaimer: I deny any ownership of any adult or adolescent transformed shadow warrior chelonians.

Part One:

 **Splinter:**

 I knew my time was coming, though thankfully I did not know the time of my passing, nor would I want to for that matter. I could feel it in the persistent aching of my bones and how easily I became stiff and soar from what used to come so easily to me in my youth.

My mind, however, was still sharp as ever and I knew that the only doubts that came with any decision were the ones that often came with hindsight, when one could look back and see the mistakes that were made far more clearly.

I was not above making mistakes, but I was old enough to realize that my errors provided me wisdom and, I was not opposed to learning from them. Probably the greatest mistake I had ever made was asking my sons to restore lost honour.

 I thought it had been the right choice at that particular space in time but I did not know then the path I was leading my sons down.

I know that Raphael has often felt that he should have been the leader over Leonardo, and there had been a time I had considered him as the leader but his aggressive attitude made me choose Leonardo over him.

This set up a rivalry between the two most competitive sons, and for many years they were often at each other but now, that he has matured somewhat, I believe that Raphael understands why he was overlooked and is even thankful for the freedom he has.

At that time the choice had not been easy but it was for the best. Leonardo's nature won him the rank of being the future jonin, but it also meant less free time and more training. It was quite a burden I had placed upon my young son. Yet he proved himself worthy of the challenge.

Time was passing and while I knew that my sons would be safe from harm with Leonardo as their jonin I was also painstakingly aware that another jonin might need to be picked to care for the future generation.

At the moment there was only Michaelangelo's six and a half year old daughter Ramiela and Leonardo's twin year and a half old twins Aiden and Kaliann.

The very fact that my sons could indeed mate with humans opened the door to all new possibilities for my family, and while I only had three grandchildren I hoped deeply that all my sons would one day know the joy and suffering that came with raising children of their own.

I entered my bedroom leaning heavily on my cane I lit the candles in the room with a slow and shaky hand. I preferred the candles warm and welcoming glow to what I considered the harshness of electric lights. I was not opposed to electricity and was appreciative of all Donatello's skills had provided to us. Still there was something about a candle's flame that seemed far more inviting to me.

I cast my eyes over the corners of my room the small cot with the thick mattress, a bookcase holding scrolls and very old and treasured books, a few special mementos like the Japanese pictures that had come from my Master Yoshi's old home.

A battered wooden chest in one corner where I stored any number of odds and ends, I admit I was a bit of a pack rat but years of scavenging and never quite knowing what one might need and when, had taught me the value of holding on to such items that seemed trivial and useless.

It was very true, that saying about one person's treasure being someone else's garbage.

I sank to the woven bamboo and grass mats that were on the floor as I considered my options for the clan's future. My knees protested the movement cracking a bit as I did so.

I knew full well the burden that would come with this honour, a burden that would set the recipient very much a part from the other children in the clan.

Training to be a jonin could not be taken lightly and the student would need to be dedicated to the studies.

I gently eased into the lotus position, years of training had kept my body far more flexible then might be normal for me but the arthritic joints still had their way of letting me know that it was never as easy to do or maintain as it had been when I was younger.

I focused momentarily on each child and the traits they displayed.

Aiden had been first to do everything, leading the way for Kaliann. He was stubborn and that could be both good and bad depending on how he decided to use it as he grew.

I meditated focusing on the headstrong son of Leonardo and realized in short order that his stubbornness and strong will would make it difficult to train him in the years to come. In his adolescent when it would be necessary to give everything to his training he would rebel and fight authority in every way.

I then considered Kaliann, she was more submissive and quiet then her brother very willing and I had a sense that in the future she would be the more dedicated of the twins.

However there was a special bond that often formed between twins, and I did not know if Kaliann would be able to be firm as she might need to be with Aiden if she was chosen for the Jonin position.

It might be acceptable to pick Kaliann as the jonin and Aiden as the chunin but that might bring up dissention amongst the two siblings and end up making both of them relatively ineffective.

I shook my head, I knew that it was normal for leadership to pass from parent to child within a family, but I could not see either Aiden or Kaliann as a future leader to the clan. Besides I did have four sons and there was another child that could be considered.

Ramiela was five years older then her cousins and showed tremendous promise. Her age and lack of playmates or siblings in her younger years had in some ways set her apart from other children in the clan.

She was a precocious child and in her youth had spent a great deal of time watching my sons practice or spar in the dojo. Her time in the dojo observing had lead to her picking up ninja skills that she had yet to be trained in.

Ever since Karena had entered Leonardo's life Ramiela had the option of watching sessions her father and uncle worked at or not, but she was often found in or near the dojo more often then not.

Leonardo found that since he has started teaching her about real weapons that she is far more attentive and willing of a student then she had been previously. Now she fully intends on becoming a proper kunoichi of the clan.

It was thought that this discipline and training would be a useful foundation for when Donatello started to teach her the more practical education that could be just as valuable to her in life as the ninja training she was receiving.

I eased into meditation then over the three possible choices and found the answer that I felt would be suitable, but over the next few days I confirmed it, through further meditation and my own observations.

( ) ( ) ( )

Leonardo poured the tea before kneeling across me; he had spent a great deal of his free time over the years learning to be first chunin and then jonin. He had taken over many of my duties so that I might enjoy time doing what I liked in my elder years.

I knew this was a sacrifice on his part as it took him often away from his own family and I often had to encourage him to not forget them while tending to his old father.

" Leonardo have you considered who might be jonin after you?"

Leonardo gave a slow negative shake of his head " There is time for that Master." He protested.

" When time can be so uncertain and forever changing you can be so sure of this my son?" I asked pointedly " When training a future Jonin you must start when they are young if they are to be of any use to the clan" I declared firmly watching my son, scrutinizing his every look and movement for what he didn't say as well as listening for what he might say.

He scowled slightly considering my words carefully and I could tell he was a bit confused but his words soon made his uncertainties clear.

" They aren't even two years old Master," He stated quickly.

"Ramiela is ready NOW Leonardo," I stressed, " the twins might one day be worthy of such training but with a close bond that they may share, how can any of us set one above the other?" I inquired " Kaliann might one day be a worthy Chunin but I do not see her in the role of chunin."

" There is Aiden" Leonardo suggested helpfully.

" Aiden is driven yes, but he has a temper and can be willful and I can not see him ever being dedicated to ninjitsu as you are my son" I sighed, " these are not bad traits Leonardo but such traits can rule the person who has them and not the other way around."

Leonardo stared intently into my face " But Master…"

" Have you forgotten that Ramiela is also part of this family? She is all ready older and thus set apart from her cousins. In the future she will be expected to set an example for them" I explained, " they will learn to look up to and respect her because she is older then them. Plus she has all ready proven her dedication and drive that is necessary to her studies."

Leonardo gave a small smile " You mean the way she keeps after me for extra lessons and how she wants nothing more than to be a kunoichi?"

I nodded, realizing he was starting to see part of the reason why Ramiela had to be the future jonin " Exactly so my son" I agreed before taking a sip of the hot and fragrant tea.

" When she was two years and younger she was forever in the dojo watching and learning. Your children hardly enter the dojo but then it is not necessary for them to be there either. This difference sets Ramiela apart from your children Leonardo" I explained, " her world has been almost entirely one of ninja and ninjitsu an she has learned a great deal from both my son."

" She can be stubborn and willful too Master" Leonardo countered tactfully as he sipped from his own cup.

" True," I admitted for I could not deny it " yet her father has given her things that balance that willfulness his good nature and sense of humour will be an asset to her. Not to mention the intelligence she has shown and how she works out her problems," I reminded him.

Ramiela had more than proven her ability to problem solve when she had set out to continually steal Raphael's sais.

" She is the future Jonin Leonardo and she must be trained as such," I declared making sure there was no room for disagreement or argument on that count.

" I will see to it Master" Leonardo acquiesced.

I nodded my head every thing told me that Ramiela would be a good leader, strong and capable and the others would follow her lead. Everything I knew about her had lead me to believe this, the meditations confirmed it.

I was as sure of this as when I had picked Leonardo to be the leader of his brother and the future Jonin when I passed.

Still I noticed something unsettled about my son " Some thing troubles you Leonardo?"

" Mike isn't going to like this idea Master."

" Michelangelo should be proud it is a great honour that is being bestowed." I replied, " he might have a problem with that right now but he will come to accept it and feel that way in time."

TBC


	2. Part Two

Reflected Future.

Disclaimer: I deny any ownership of any adult or adolescent transformed shadow warrior chelonians.

Author's Note: I know this chapter took a while but you see, our computer basically crashed due to numerous hackers (grrr!) and it took awhile for my brother to get it up and running again for a while we were wondering if we'd have to garbage it and get a new one. I was without a computer from July 20.

So at any rate here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy, thanks for the reviews.

Chapter One

**Leonardo:**

I sighed as I considered the task Splinter had now placed upon me, training Ramiela to be a jonin after me.

It wasn't going to be an easy task I all ready accepted that and I knew at the moment that it might be far wiser to keep her in the dark about where she would be going. She didn't know the difference between normal jenin training as opposed to the more demanding jonin training.

When I had been younger Splinter had told me simply that I was ready for extra training, it wasn't until much later that I learned the truth by then I was older and better able to understand the responsibilities of the path Splinter had set me on.

Ramiela would have to pay strict attention to the things Donatello alone could teach her it would come in handy later on for she could not rely on having a genius to help her out as we had. So the more he could teach her about such things as disarming bombs, mixing of poisons and antidotes, disarming high security systems would only be an asset later.

I scowled slightly as I considered what I knew of her qualities for future jonin work. I had to admit she was dedicated to her lessons; even her sense of humour could be useful in battle as long as she didn't use it to the point of distraction.

However she did have a quick temper and her anger was something else at times. I recalled Ramiela's reaction to the twins and how her jealousy at that time had caused her to create havoc. When she got her mind set on something she could be as stubborn and obstinate as a mule.

I groaned wearily and shook my head. I didn't know if I was ready for this. But I couldn't dispute Splinter's order, there were times I could and did speak my mind with him, but I knew he was decided in this matter and all I would get was a rebuttal from him.

Judging on temperament and doing my best not to be prejudiced in my thoughts, I would have picked Kaliann for the task over Ramiela. It was not my choice for Splinter was still the leader of the clan though I carried out many of the jonin duties for him.

I returned to the set of rooms that Karena and I used for ourselves and found Karena sitting up in our bed reading a book.

I smiled her way and she laid the book down across her lap and looked my way expectantly.

" Is everything all right Leo?" She asked.

" Of course it is Karena" I hastened to reassure her.

" I was just wondering. I know Splinter doesn't normally wish to speak to you in the evenings and I thought that maybe…" her voice trailed off and she scowled slightly her fingers playing with the fraying edge on one of our blankets.

" Splinter fully agrees that my time after dinner ought to be spent with my own family, but sometimes clan business intrudes" I explained.

Karena had learned early on that clan business always came first with me as the future jonin it was simply how things had to be. She much preferred keeping me to herself and the children feeling that I worked much too hard as it was, but she more or less accepted it when things turned out otherwise for us.

Sometimes I truly felt that Karena would have been much better off marrying a human or at the very least Mike who would have been able to devout more time to her and a family then I ever could.

Yet I was thankful for what she had given to me in my life.

Other then Splinter Karena was the only one in the family I could voice my doubts and uncertainties to. She helped balance me in ways I never thought possible. I knew she would be an asset to me when I finally did become full jonin of the clan for she was quick to inform me that I ought to trust my brothers a little more, including Raph and not be so bossy and overbearing. Or a stuffed shirt as she put it.

" Splinter doesn't abuse his authority you shouldn't either Leo. Sometimes those who are under you will work better for a reward over a harsh word or punishment" Karena advised me on more than one occasion.

Of course she had the tact to always do it in the privacy of our bedroom where it would not seem she was undermining my authority in the clan.

Karena was a wonderful mother to the twins and to my niece; I knew full well that Ramiela viewed Karena as her mother. Karena didn't seem to mind in the least and she fully felt that the rambunctious child could use a positive woman's influence in her life.

Personally I felt Karena might be fighting a losing battle there after all Rama had grown up around all males and her best playmates happened to be Mike, Raph and Casey Jones a woman's influence at this stage of the game probably wouldn't change much at this stage of the game.

I strode over to the bed moving on silent feet covering the distance in a second or two.

" So what clan business required your immediate attention or is that confidential Leo?" Karena asked brushing a stray lock of blond hair behind one ear.

" Splinter wants me to train Ramiela to be Jonin after me" I replied casually as I began to take off my weapons and other equipment for the night.

" Rama the next jonin?" Karena gasped shaking her head in disbelief " Somehow I can't picture that."

I turned and arched an eye ridge at her " To be honest neither can I. Somehow I get the feeling that it could be the end of the clan" I chuckled a bit at my last remark to show I was only joking about that part.

" No it isn't that Leo you, are going take that fun, mischief loving wild child and turn her into someone who is serious and hard working" Karena disputed gently.

I grinned a bit " I wasn't always well behaved myself when I was younger. I'm sure Splinter has told you a few stories."

In spite of my reputation as being perfect I knew I wasn't.

Karena laughed " Like the time you convinced your brother's to play hide and seek in the sewers because there wasn't good hiding spots in the lair" she smirked a bit.

I groaned, " Splinter told** you** that** one!"**

Karena nodded her head " Yeah, only Mike and Raph got lost."

" I was devastated. I didn't know how I was supposed to tell Splinter I lost my brothers and it was all my fault."

Karena giggled a bit " You were only four years old Leo and you didn't see the harm in it at that time. Splinter said it taught you to be more responsible and serious about obeying him."

I sighed in recollection of that time and took off my mask before slipping under the covers " Perhaps Ramiela will also learn some valuable lessons along the way. Either way if she does, or doesn't, I still have to teach her. Ramiela isn't to know just yet and Mike should draw his own conclusions as well."

" Shouldn't he be told what Rama is being trained for?"

I shook my head " You know how protective Mike is of Ramiela, I don't think Mike would approve because he knows the dangers that come with being a jonin."

" He'll like it even less if he finds out for himself." Karena pointed out.

" If he finds out on his own then he'll have time to accept it and hopefully think it through. If I tell him he might only become upset and Ramiela is very much aware of her father's feelings." I explained, " She may question her training or start to resist it."

" So Rama is just going to be taught it?" Karena wondered.

" I don't need Mike's permission Karena it is clan business. The Jonin of the clan has decided she is to be trained; my duty is to do it. Like it or not Ramiela is going to be trained," I declared firmly.

Karena nodded a bit " I might be married to one but I have a feeling I'll never fully understand ninja." She grumbled.

I left it at that knowing she wouldn't interfere or tell Mike by the time Mike started to suspect then searched for confirmation he'd be more ready to accept the matter then if I just told him out right. I hated keeping it from him; I really wished I didn't have to deceive him.

I knew though that to be honest with him could cause it's own problems.

Mike knew the problems and responsibilities a jonin faced and in our clan the jonin was not hidden away from sight the way Jonin of regular ninja clans would be. The Jonin in our clan tended to face more danger due to that fact.

Mike was fiercely protective of Ramiela, she was his only child after all and meant everything to him, and he would not appreciate the extra danger to her life that would come with the title.

I knew that the deceit was necessary and it was the right way to handle the situation. I still didn't like having to do it though.

The next morning Ramiela appeared for her lessons eager and willing as usual when we started a little hand to hand practice her palm struck out at my arm and I felt a faint tingling in the arm from the strike.

Ramiela immediately started to laugh uproariously " I gots ya goods Sensei" she said between her chuckles she slapped at a knee.

I rolled my eyes in irritation Mike had been encouraging Rama's sense of humor by buying many joke and gag gifts for her sixth birthday.

No one knew when or where Ramiela would strike, and no one was safe from her antics. In the last week alone she had placed fake blood on Aiden scaring Karena, placed whoopee cushions on Splinter's chair, false money on a string, handed out candy that turned the mouth black and the list went on.

Yesterday she had silly stringed Splinter from head to tail and today's antics were just starting with the joy buzzer on me.

I scowled at my amused student she was going have to learn that she was going too far and had to learn that there was a place and time for everything.

" Ramiela give that to me **NOW!"** I barked sharply.

All laughter disappeared quickly an she stomped her foot " No it MINE!" Ramiela declared glaring at me. " I play jokes on Sensei, don't you knows its funny?"

" It is not funny when you are in class and are supposed to be respecting me. Now give it here" I retorted.

Ramiela shook her head and pouted a bit " No!" I heard her mutter in a low whisper.

" Ramiela either you hand it over now, or I take it from you and if that happens you are going be in big trouble" I warned her. I allowed the threat to hang between us watching her carefully for her next move.

Slowly hesitantly she handed the buzzer over while giving me many a dirty look.

" During class time is not the time to play jokes and you are letting your jokes get out of hand."

Her bottom lip trembled as I scolded her and she dropped her head to stare sullenly at her feet " Daddy don't mind." She insisted sounding close to tears

" Playing is fine in it's place Ramiela but when you are supposed to be learning is not the place or time" I stated refusing to back down " You are being disrespectful of your elders and your behaviour is unbefitting a kunoichi." I said sternly.

Rama winced and started to cry a bit raising her hands to wipe at her eyes and sniffing " I sorry Sensei" she offered quickly.

A little too quickly, sorry she was in trouble maybe, but not for playing the joke. I gazed down at her through narrowed eyes and had to admit that her tears and upset touched me deeply but I knew I couldn't give in to her much as I wanted to.

I knew while Mike did encourage her to play jokes he would not encourage her to this extent though Splinter had informed my brother to do something about Rama's antics even before the silly string incident.

I knew Mike wanted Rama to have some fun and I think it was hard for him to discipline or rebuke her when, I think, a part of him longed to congratulate his daughter on a job well done.

Perhaps it would be better for me to try and channel these shenanigans as her Sensei I did have that right and authority to do so.

" Ramiela the clan is not happy with all your jokes. I know you find them funny but not everyone does. If you don't stop playing so many of them, I, as your Sensei am going to have to punish you."

I saw Ramiela's eyes grow large and she took a deep sharp breathe. She knew what I was capable of when I punished her as her Sensei.

" No Sensei, no punishes," she pleaded.

" Then you are going have to cut down on playing your jokes," I stated.

" I likes playing jokes. Nots my faults you gots no humour" Rama said stubbornly.

" I am fully aware that you like to play jokes. You play them quite a bit in fact and that is why you have to stop. A joke once in a while is all right Ramiela" I explained, " But you play them all the time and that is why it has to **STOP!"**

Rama winced and cried harder at my tone.

I sighed wistfully and dropped down to a kneeling position to pull my distraught student into my arms " Ramiela stop crying now and I will make you a deal" I suggested considering what Splinter wanted.

To become a jonin she would have to improve upon her ninja skills, learn battle tactics and how to out wit an enemy perhaps there was a way of teaching her this through her joke playing.

" What deal?" Rama asked through her tears wiping at her eyes a bit.

" When you stop crying I will tell you," I offered.

She quickly wiped her eyes and took a few deep breaths and one large sniff " I nots crying Sensei" she informed me.

I smiled tenderly at her tear stained face " Do you know there is a special time of year when it is all right to play jokes on friends and family?" I inquired.

" Really?" Rama asked perking up at the idea.

" Really" I confirmed " every year there is one day for your birthday, one for Christmas, one for Easter, one for Halloween and one special day for playing jokes." I knew Ramiela was familiar with the other days I had mentioned.

Rama grinned her eyes growing round with surprise " A day for jokes what day that?" She demanded.

" April first is known as April Fool's day people play jokes on others and then say ' April Fools'"

" I could does that" Rama crowed, " April my birthday."

I chuckled " Yes, but April first is before your birthday. Now here is the deal" I began slowly, " If Santa doesn't come every day and you can't trick or treat every day then you can't play jokes every day." I explained, " I will permit you two jokes a month any more then that and you will be punished for being disrespectful to your elders."

" Only two?" Rama moaned, " that on each person right Sensei?"

" No two jokes only" I responded quickly, " However on April Fool's day I will let you play any joke you want on anyone you want from first thing in the morning until lunch time."

" Even joke the Master on April Fools?" Rama inquired.

" Only one joke on the Master on April fools he is the Master of the clan after all Ramiela" I replied, " It wouldn't be respectful."

Ramiela furrowed her brow " Um. I play two jokes a month and I gets to plays April Fools jokes too?"

I nodded.

" More than twos jokes gets in trouble right?" she inquired.

I nodded again.

" Then all the jokes I wants on fools day right?"

I grinned " Only until lunch time Ramiela" I reminded her knowing she was only trying to be sure of these details herself. " That is the deal I am willing to make with you if you agree."

Ramiela gave a big grin and hugged me " You gots a deal Sensei. I wants to play lots of jokes."

" I figured you would. Just remember one thing you play more than two jokes and you won't be allowed to play April Fools day." I stood up " now can we get back to our lesson?"

Rama nodded willingly.

Hopefully this deal would work in our favour and cut out some of her antics after all at least we knew she would strike on April Fools and be on our guard for trouble. I figured I really had nothing to lose from trying it and everything to gain.

TBC

Author's Note: This is when Leo first started the April Fools day tradition for Rama. As she got older the rules changed probably for good reason.

Danceingfae: It took a while but here is the next chapter and hopefully the following chapter won't take as long.

Lady Christian Knight: Planning to continue ah yes, and here are Leo's thoughts. I know this is being posted later then I originally planned but such is life at least it is here now.

Hazlov2004: So glad you enjoyed.

Buslady: I am hoping on using Splinter a bit more in this. Every once in a while I do try to do a fic, which centres a bit more on Splinter.

Lenni: Mike doesn't know yet. Leo is using the old what he doesn't know won't hurt him. Is it possible for a turtle to have a cow? Inquiring minds want to know!

Reinbeauchaser: Yes, I know you are away at the moment. As you said Mike is aware of the dangers and problems and we are going get more into Mike's feelings later in this fic. In His True Love I think there is a chapter where Mike and Leo talk about it. So I might have to speed up the time line a bit.

And yes Rama is not aware of her future until she is in her teens.


	3. Part Three

Reflected Future

Disclaimer: I deny any ownership of any adolescent or adult transformed shadow warrior chelonians.

Part Three:

**Michaelangelo:**

Don't ask me when, where or how I came to the conclusion that Rama's training wasn't quite the way I recalled mine being under Splinter's tutelage. Perhaps it was simply a matter that Splinter was our Sensei and Leo was Rama's, and it was possible that Leo's teaching methods were different from our Master's.

Then again I hadn't really paid a great deal of attention to my schooling, least not if I could help it. Though I admit Splinter sure had his ways of making a person sit up and pay attention.

I mean once in a while I'd watch one of her lessons and have a feeling that Leo was doing things that for the life of me I couldn't recall Splinter ever doing with us. But I trusted Leo and I figured he knew what he was doing so didn't bother asking unnecessary questions.

Of course there were plenty of distractions to take away from the every day pleasures of life. Practically any one could understand I mean raising a child, I found was a big distraction in itself.

But there were patrols, and night battles and trailing or spying on the Foot, which also caused its share of normal every day distractions for the like of us.

Then there was a series of distractions that I hated the most, the sort of distractions, which seem to tie you up and occupy you the longest. Things that just don't go "hi notice me " in this mouse like squeak of a voice. But rather gets up slaps you right across the face before yelling " Your going to notice** me! NOW!"** Before it goes and falls right on top of you, so you can't help but notice it, and then you have to dig your way out of it.

So I might have had the rare or occasional niggling little feeling that something wasn't quite right or that my brother, might be hiding things from us.

Yet Leo was often secretive about certain things regarding the clan. I had learned that if Leo wanted us to know, he'd tell us. Being trained for Jonin meant a lot of details Leo was aware of concerned only him or Splinter alone.

So I don't think I paid much attention to it and I ignored the feeling or irritation once in a while it would pop into my head, like the errant thought that it was, but for the most part I concentrated and focused on other things until other details demanded my attention.

Trust me once those distractions started there wasn't a great deal of time to sit and contemplate on if my daughter's training was really all that different from what I had learned years ago.

Distraction one; was caused by my daughter breaking the tops side rule and making a human friend.

That brought distraction two, Melody Scott, her friend Jessie's mother who preached tolerance but wasn't very understanding of us. She was quite sure we were evil monsters and probably would have preferred to see us dead or locked up where we wouldn't do anyone harm. Luckily she changed, but at first she was an enemy and a threat to our well being.

Distraction Three; A very necessary move right around Rama's seventh birthday followed very shortly by, yeah, you guessed it distraction four.

That little distraction was baby sitting and looking after a certain special lady of the night, who happened to be working her way through nursing school the hard way. She was also trying to get a real seedy low life character off the streets and behind bars. That was why she needed our protection; the person she was willing to testify against was trying to have her killed to shut her up.

Then came distraction five right fast on fours heels. That one was a real kicker and for all my training I still get chills even thinking about it. Rama's mother, Shay came back to New York, kidnapped and drugged Rama with a street drug.

Shay intended to use her own daughter to earn a living. She wanted Rama to be a big part of Las Vegas and I'm sure that Shay could have done well with such a show. Though how she could do that to Rama I don't know.

Shay had used the buzz to keep Rama quiet and make it harder for us to track and find her until Rama could be smuggled away from New York. Only thing is the drug just about took Rama's life, she laid in a coma like sleep for five days.

It could have killed her and in truth it was very touch and go. Even Don who was normally so composed in an emergency had seemed stressed and unsure of what to do to help Rama.

All we could do was hope and wait and pray that she would open her eyes.

That was the sort of distractions that diverted me from those stray thoughts of how Leo happened to be training my daughter. Those sort of things kept me from poking prying and other wise just mulling over whether her training was normal or not.

It had taken a few weeks for Rama to recover but she was starting to be all right now, though if she heard anyone even mention Shay's name she'd glare hard, stomp her foot and yell " I **hates** Shay. Shuts up about her!"

In fact this was the first night that I had left her since she'd been kidnapped and drugged I needed a bit of time alone to reflect and consider.

I climbed up to the top of an apartment complex that had an incredible roof top garden; there was a place for the growing vegetables and herbs, lots of flowers, a small pond with fish and a sitting area that included a lawn swing.

At night the door to the garden was locked, the garden area was open to the tenants of the building over certain times and there was no cameras or anything up here. It was nice and peaceful. I sat back on the lawn swing relaxing and swinging slightly as I watched the sky overhead.

I thought about recent events and so much more, little things came popping into my head out of nowhere.

After some time Leo came up to check up on me he was interested in knowing if I had any feelings left for Shay.

Wouldn't that be a laugh? Having feelings for the person who had almost taken my daughter from me permanently. No I had given up on Shay when she had taken Rama at the age of four.

I knew Shay hadn't been telling me the truth when I asked her why she had taken Rama back then, yet Shay stuck to it and I had given her the ultimatum to leave my family and I alone. She was to go on with her life pretending that Rama didn't exist. If she ever came back or harmed Rama in a way she would regret it.

Course she ha to test us and make sure I was telling the truth. Yeah she might have regretted her actions but not for long.

Once Leo was sure about my feelings concerning, Shay we talked a bit about Rama and how she could never be a proper kunoichi and the way she often rebelled she might end up being more of a shinobi, then a kunoichi. After all a shiobi is only a rebel kunoichi.

I guess though that Rama's training had been sort of pricking at the back of my mind bit by bit, constantly there but easily overlooked.

Now with Leo in a talkative mood and checking up on things acting, more like an older brother then the leader of our group, the chunin to Splinter and eventually the jonin of our clan. Perhaps that is why it slipped out but I hadn't exactly been expecting it to do that.

" Her turning shinobi would put a crimp in your plans thought wouldn't it Leo, especially considering Rama's future within the clan" I commented quickly.

Leo turned to face me; I could make out his face and his calm steady stare even in the darkness of the garden. " What do you mean Mike?" he asked innocently arching one eye ridge ever so slightly.

" You know her being a shinobi won't sit well if she has to be a jonin one day" I said in a hard tone and I wondered where that accusation had come from. Surely just the thought Rama was being trained different didn't mean she was going be a jonin.

" Mike…" Leo began.

I held up my hand and shook my head; little things in my mind were starting to come together, the way I think Leo silently approved when Rama escaped the Foot in the sewers when they had captured Jessie. His concern for Rama, while, she fought for her life. A concern he didn't show outwardly but it was known and felt in other ways. I recalled Splinter coming in once when Leo was with me and Splinter had seemed greatly troubled and I had sensed there was more to it.

At that time though my concern was for Rama. There were numerous other little things that now made them selves' known with, my finally saying the words. As if by saying the words alone were enough to provide all the clues I needed to verify it.

" No Leo I know what you and Splinter is training Rama for. I seen him training her at times, Splinter doesn't even worry about our practices any more but he stirs himself to help you train her" I accused bitterly " It makes sense I suppose she is the oldest after all." I hesitated for a moment knowing that I would be crossing the line with my next words, but I was Rama's father and I didn't care if I stepped on a few toes at this moment.

" I think someone else would be better suited for the job" I hinted firmly.

Leo sighed a bit softly but he didn't deny or refute my words in any way, nor did he hasten to assure me that I was off my rocker and all my recent worries and stress was creating things that just weren't so.

A part of me actually longed for Leo to admit that this was some sort of joke on his part, or delusion on my part I think I could have taken either of those scenarios quite well. Sure I knew Leo wasn't much for playing practical jokes but there were times he could cut loose and enjoy life.

" It can't be helped Mike" was Leo's simple but solemn reply.

I felt a sinking feeling inside as I realized that it was true. Rama was being trained to be a jonin.

My only child, my daughter had somehow been picked for the honour and the curse that came with leadership of a clan.

Why hadn't I been consulted? Why did it have to be Rama?

This was the sort of thing Leo might dream up for his children but it was not what I wanted for her. I winced inwardly knowing only some of the challenges that awaited her, the maturity that would have to come with those lessons and I felt very much that the child that she was, would be taken from me.

In much the way that ninja clans used to take and raise children, so they never knew their own parents or family and accepted the clan as their family.

I thought it was bad enough that Rama was going to be a ninja, that would place her life in enough danger, but paradoxically it could also spare her life. Ninja training was the only thing that might help her stay safe in a world full of people like her mother, who would want to hurt and exploit her.

I don't know how Splinter managed to train us, and then feel secure enough in our training, to send us out in the world to test our abilities.

Did he ever sit and wonder about what he was sending us into? Did he ever consider the many threats and dangers that might prevent us from returning to him?

Jonin meant a great deal of responsibility. Jonin meant added danger for Rama.

I knew I couldn't save her from every danger out there, that was why she had to be trained as a ninja, so she could call on her own reserves and skills.

As far as I was concerned I didn't have to let her be a jonin or trained that way.

Leo's look turned hard " Mike. It isn't your choice. It is an honour."

" Like hell it is Leo!" I snapped, " What is so great in being a leader of a clan?"

Leo gave me a stoic glare " I know you are upset, so I'll pretend you didn't say that. Mike Splinter decided it."

" And you just go along with this idea of his, come on Leo what do you think as the future **jonin **you must have an opinion of your own" I growled getting up and stomping over to the edge of the garden and looking down at the streets and city below.

Leo's hand draped across my shoulder " Mike, we need your acceptance in this if Ramiela were to pick up your feelings on this matter it might make her more difficult to train you know that."

" Listen Leo she is my daughter. I want to protect her and keep her safe. I can't agree to this," I snapped quickly shaking my head. " I can let her be a jenin because she needs that." I explained, " in the same way other parents train their children how to handle the, lets hope it never happens, child molester or kidnapper. They train them knowing it could help that child if."

" Mike further training can help Ramiela protect not only herself but others as well." Leo protested.

" If jenin is good enough for me it ought to be good enough for my daughter!"

Leo seemed to reflect on my words " Give yourself time think about it. Right now her training isn't that in depth."

I snorted a bit in amusement at those words.

Leo nodded " Just don't interfere with her training for now." He ordered suddenly becoming the leader again.

I gave a non-committed answer to his request. I couldn't agree to that at this moment.

I went home suddenly concerned about Rama's training. I knew what was expected of me.

I ought to be proud for my daughter. I ought to back both of the leaders in our clan fully and do everything possible to ensure Rama obeyed them. I knew what my duty to the clan was.

My duty to my daughter was something totally different and at the moment I didn't know which would win.

I got home and peeked into Rama's room.

Shining half closed glowing eyes greeted mine and a rumbling purr began, Baka was curled at the foot of her bed content to spend the night sleeping with his mistress and reassure her from any bad dreams that might interfere with her sleep.

I looked at the small huddled form under the blankets she was just a seven and a half year old little girl, full of love, laughter and mischief. She was my angel and devil mixed together and looking at her like the way she was right now made me realize how different Leo was from this sweet innocence of childhood.

Looking at her the way she was I just couldn't picture her as a jonin, I couldn't see how I was suppose to accept the decision the clan had made.

I was afraid in this instance it was my duty for my daughter that would win over the clan's desires this time.

TBC

Ninjalara: Well I explained Rama's jokes and how I was never like that.

As for the ninja fighting world owning and reading ninja books really helps add to a great deal of my stories. Sometimes though, I realize the turtles being such a small clan would have to have different rules from regular ninja clans.

Lenni: Mike might have the right to know but Leo isn't about to change his mind. As it is Leo got lucky he kept it from Mike for a year. Under normal circumstances Mike would probably have caught on much sooner.


	4. Part Four: Go

Reflected Future

Disclaimer: I deny any ownership of any adult or adolescent transformed shadow warrior chelonians.

Part Four: Go

**Splinter:**

When Leonardo came to inform me about Michaelangelo's insight to his daughter's future, I was relaxing in my room reading a book of poetry. I knew that Leonardo had his concerns about how well his brother would accept things.

I knew this information couldn't have come to light at a better, or worse time. It was for the best that Michaelangelo knew, in fact I rather doubted our ability to keep it from him much longer, though considered our selves to be rather lucky in the endeavour thus far. As it was circumstances had intervened keeping him from the truth and giving us far more time then we might have had other wise.

It was the worst time for the knowledge to come to light, because due to the more recent occurrence involving Ramiela it was only natural for him to be protective, and desire to shelter her from anything he perceived as a threat.

I listen calmly to Leonardo's report and watched as he gave a slow sigh and a sad shake of his head " I don't think Mike wanted to listen to me Master."

I arched one of my bushy eye brows " And you feel he would choose to listen to me?"

Leonardo gave a small smile " I think he would be more open to what you say" he replied, his gaze meeting mine.

" More open to my words perhaps, but he still might close his heart to the truth, and what the heart refuses to accept the mind can also ignore" I stated softly.

" It won't do Ramiela's training any good if Mike decides to work at odds to what we are teaching her" he stated logically.

Sometimes he saw too easily the logic and felt it was the only way.

I glanced up at him smiling slightly " All children must be allowed to rebel and say no! It is how they search for independence. Raphael learned this lesson well" I paused as I considered this, " too well." I amended.

Leonardo gave a wry chuckle " Your right he is too independent." He agreed.

" This is not the fault that you see it to be my son; I have told you that before." I insisted as I stood up from my chair slowly, my old bones protesting the movement only slightly.

I have heard that with age comes wisdom and that is true, yet I have also found wisdom in the words or actions of my children and at times in Ramiela. Aiden and Kaliann were too little as yet to offer much in wisdom.

What they don't seem to tell you is with the wisdom comes all the aches and pains of a body that is slowing down.

I had forged a stronger relationship with Michaelangelo in these last few years as he often had sought advice on what to do for the infant Ramiela had once been. Then just as he was used to her infancy she became a toddler.

She had a firm mind of her own, the fits and temper tantrums she threw over trivial things could often have him comment that he was living with the child from the Exorcist movie.

A remark I had never fully understood, as I had never seen the show.

" All I can do is see if Michaelangelo is open to an understanding," I decided as I walked over to Leonardo he bowed and then took his leave, to spend time with his own wife.

I left my room heading towards the living room and the other bedrooms, which were on the other side of the lair from my room, the dojo, meditation room and the playground.

He was just entering the living room a worried look on his face, deep in thought hardly even aware of my being there.

" You are troubled my son?" I inquired innocently as if I had no idea of his worries.

He shot me a baleful look " You don't fool me Master. I know what you and Leo have planned for Rama," he stated sharply.

" This displeases you?" I wondered.

Michaelangelo crossed his arms over his plastron " There is no need for her to be jonin" he declared firmly.

His stance and tone telling me the subject was closed.

I furrowed my brow and twitched an ear " So you believe that Leonardo or I have immortality and can remain jonin of the clan forever?"

He glanced away, the subject of my death always seemed to unnerve him, and it was a subject I knew he would rather avoid as if by doing so he could pretend that it wouldn't happen. I suppose no child really wants to see their parent dead even if they do wish for it on occasion.

" No but it is opening the door to too much trouble" Michaelangelo insisted.

" Michaelangelo recent events have steeled your resolve to protect Ramiela, perhaps because you lack faith in yourself and see only the guilt of not protecting her in the first place" I suggested kindly " however you have learned the wrong lesson my son."

Michaelangelo arched an eye ridge and gave me a scrutinizing stare " I don't see how it can be wrong to want to protect her Master."

I moved over to his side " I did not say it was wrong to desire such a thing, only that you have learned the wrong thing from it" I corrected, " can't you see that you can not be there to protect her from everything that might befall her in life. Isn't it better to teach her to stand on her own?"

I gave his fore arm a reassuring pat.

He shook his head, slowly deliberately " Teaching her to stand on her own doesn't have to include training for jonin."

I nodded my head, so it was like that. He was very closed; perhaps there might be another way to get through to him.

" Let us talk and play some wei-chi," I suggested.

Wei-chi often known as Go, was an ancient game of strategy, that was far more involved then chess. For it took an average of thirty to fifty moves before one could even start to see their opponent's strategy.

It had originated in China and was brought to Japan by visiting Buddhist priests; the Japanese warrior clans took to the game quickly and taught it to their children.

Children could enjoy it, or adults for one could learn from their mistakes and improve on it by the next game.

I had taught all of my sons to play the game in their youth, and they would often play the game against one another. It had been a game that the young Donatello excelled at often beating Leonardo.

Now that my sons were grown I would still enjoy a chance to play one or the other of them at the game.

I was also teaching Ramiela the strategy games of chess, and wei-chi. However Ramiela was very stubborn in chess insisting she could only move the horse, because he got bored standing around. She didn't want or care to move a pawn, rook, or another game piece.

The game of Go was played with stones and therefore couldn't lure her into playing favourites.

She was picking up on the game very quickly and with her crafty memory had often played things she had recalled me playing before.

To Ramiela it was only a game, little did she know that these games could later be linked to plotting real life battles and knowing when, where and how to place the people at her command.

" I'm not into it tonight Master" Michaelangelo declined.

" We will play wei-chi and you will be black" I announced firmly making sure that he was fully aware that this was not an option.

Besides I was giving him the advantage of first move.

" Yes Master" he relented quickly.

I smiled my tail flicking slowly behind me in satisfaction as we headed back to my bedroom. In one corner of my room was the table for playing called the go-ban a large table set up with numerous intersecting lines and grids this was the playing field.

We sat on either side of each other; Michaelangelo scowled a bit, his fingers drumming on the edge of the table as he plotted his move and where to place the first stone.

I knew Michaelangelo could be rather haphazard in playing the game especially when first starting out marking his territory on the board.

I looked up at him and smiled " I believe Ramiela is well suited for Jonin" I stated in a pleasant conversational way.

I watched as my son jerked his head up " I beg to differ. She ought to have the choice Master. There is no need to train her this young," he refuted before placing his stone.

" The sooner she starts training the more she will learn, and thus be better prepared." I countered " if you truly wish to protect her you won't oppose this training as it could help her further." I twitched my whiskers a bit well satisfied with that bit of logic.

" Training her for Jonin means opening her up to more threats and dangers" Michaelangelo countered seriously.

I found that hard to dispute. I watched as he focused on the board it was amazing how he turned so serious and focused strongly on the game at hand. Strategy was not his strong point but he did well enough at the game to prove that there was more to him then what he often displayed to the family.

" I can't permit it. She is my daughter and I have some say in her future" he said flatly.

" You have a say in her future yes, but you can not control it" I reminded him.

" Yet you seek to control it," Michaelangelo snapped his eyes suddenly narrowing.

I allowed this anger to pass, as in the game I was now engaged in, I knew when to accept a battle and when to ignore an opening to one.

I calmly steepled my hands under my chin, as I eyed the board awaiting the next move.

I instead choose to remain silent, knowing that silence is often the best answer one can give.

I watched him squirm a bit under my penetrating gaze and smiled inwardly.

" Master Rama ought to be allowed the chance to be a child. Isn't it bad enough she has to be trained as a ninja?" Michelangelo sighed a bit in frustration before clarifying his last words " I know Rama needs that training to keep her safe but she doesn't need her training to take her that far."

" Look at what she is capable of my son" I encouraged, " she learns from what she sees as much as what she is told or shown." I didn't bother giving him examples; I knew that he ought to be able to easily come up with a half dozen things to prove the truth of that statement.

" She is intelligent and has a fairly good memory for one of her age." I pointed out.

" You are saying it has to be **her!**" he grouched a bit.

" I am saying that many of these traits are a part of who she is my son. All ninja are expected to use their skills and talents to benefit the clan" I reached across the board and rapped his knuckles slightly.

" You can not suicide your piece" I reprimanded him reminding him of the rule against placing a stone where it would be captured, the only time a suicide was allowed in Go was if you could afterwards capture one or more of the opponent's stones by the sacrifice of the suicide.

He glanced up at me giving me a sly smile, and I realized that he had fully intended for me to think that was his intentions. It seemed I was not the only one waging a battle both on and off the go-ban.

" I wasn't going too" he smirked a bit " you can't presume to know everything Master." He retorted both his tone and his posture giving a double meaning to his words.

I gave him a hard glare to let him know he was over stepping and best be careful how he choose to tread this path of defiance " I do not presume" I replied icily, " Ramiela is a fighter and one who thrives on a challenge. I see it in her heart and in her spirit."

" All I see is a little girl and how this training will change her," he snapped shaking his head.

" Life is change my son. Summer turns to winter, the young grow old. It is inevitable and can't be escaped or stopped" I replied kindly, I reached one arm over the board where the black and white stones lay testifying to who held what part of land, my hand came to rest on his cheek " When Shay kidnapped Ramiela at the age of four she hit and kicked to try to get free. She fought!" I reminded him " This time she has fought for her life and won. She accepts the challenges life gives her and fights to survive even when there is no one to tell her what she must do."

Michaelangelo raised his head from the game board and for once I saw not the refusal of what we intended but his own confusion and desperation. The loving father in him, at war with the warrior ninja. I gave him a tender smile in return.

" These skills that are useful to her now, can be useful to her alone or to the entire clan" I allowed a hint of pleading to enter my voice. " Her sense of humour will also stay with her and that may help her as a leader as well. It is as much a part of who she is as the other parts."

" How did you do it Sensei? How could you teach us and then just let us go out there and face what we did?" he asked.

I chuckled a little "I had to have faith that what I taught you was enough to see you through the through. If I didn't believe that then I would never find peace in my own heart and soul."

" Your saying you didn't have doubts?" Michaleangelo inquired.

" I doubted that is natural enough" I corrected, " but every time you came back from battle you had learned from the best teacher there is."

" Expirence" he whispered.

I nodded " loving means wanting to protect those we love, but it also means letting go."

He sighed glanced away for a moment or two " I don't know Master. I know what you want from me but…"

" All I ask of you my son is to allow Ramiela to continue in her training without interference." I insisted.

Michaelangelo looked into my eyes and gave a little negative shake of his head " I can't promise you that at this moment Master" he said stubbornly.

I knew he was as good as his word, and that was why he was reluctant to give his word now.

That was fine by me. I could accept even this, for I knew he would still think about what had been said.

Only later would I be able to see if tonight's talk had helped him reach acceptance. He needed time to consider and I knew it wasn't an easy decision to make so continuing to speak of it might only cause an overload of information.

I was satisfied with the seeds I had planted and the strategy I played in this area.

I glanced down at the go-ban and realized that a few of my stones were in Atari, which was similar to check in the game of chess. He was playing a strong game tonight.

Ah, well one could not win every game.

TBC

Reinbeauchaser: Daddy might be ninja but so is his brother and mentor a fact that can't be lost on Mike while he tries to protect his baby.

Lenni: All kids are innocent then they grow up. How long Mike's duty to Rama wins out over his duty to clan remains to be seen.

Splinter: As you can see the talk came. If it any good comes of it remains to be seen. Course if all else fails they can still hit Mike over the head with a picket sign.


	5. Part Five

Reflected Future

Disclaimer: I deny any ownership of any adolescent transformed shadow warrior chelonians. The Japanese sentences in this chapter may not be entirely correct either as I only use an English- Japanese dictionary and I tend to use English sentence structure in writing out the sentences I use.

Chapter Five:

**Leonardo:**

I was in the dojo early for the lesson I'd soon be giving to Ramiela, since I had some spare time I worked my way through a few katas to help me relax.

Ramiela was a fairly good student for me most of the time; Don I knew had his hands full with just about any lesson that he tried to teach her.

It wasn't that Don didn't have, or even refused to wield any authority over her for he did use his authority through various punishments, however Ramiela refused to accept his authority over her. He could coax her, or punish her and no matter what he tried it ended with the same results a very stubborn student.

The clan had always let Ramiela know of their disapproval of her actions towards Don in these matters and yet, she persisted waging her own battle of wills against my brother and we had yet to find the solution to the problem that would end up in making Ramiela a far more agreeable student.

Splinter believed that her problem with Don's teachings went deeper and Ramiela as yet was either unwilling or unable to communicate what the true problem was. Much as her days of stealing Raph's sai had been put to her fear of having 'too many fingers' the only way she could then explain that her five fingers might not be as adept at controlling the sai as Raph's three fingers. Since we all had three fingers I suppose it was a worthy enough justification for her doubts.

Ramiela might not understand it yet, but we had all told her, numerous times in fact that what Don had to teach her would be important to her as a kunoichi. She took all other ninja training eagerly and yet the lessons Don taught of math, history, science, languages and the like was always met with resistance on her part.

She had a very strong stubborn streak, something that I knew Mike hadn't given to her, but I recalled Shay could be just as determined at times when she had her mind set on something. Recent events had more then proven that fact, she wanted Ramiela and had determined to find and remove her. A part of her might have loved her long lost daughter a little, but for the most part she had wanted to hurt Mike by taking Rama away from him, then exploiting her daughter for her own gain. Not exactly what most people would be able to see as a loving caring devoted mother.

I recalled Don once complaining to me after one very trying day " I am sure she is capable of doing what I ask of her, I just have the feeling she won't give it to me. I might be able to force it from her but she won't give it freely."

Don's grievances were valid and I often wondered about how her training as Jonin was going to go if she continued to resist teachings that would benefit her later on. It was frustrating to know that somehow I had to turn her into an acceptable leader of the clan while she persisted in resisting, and acting up.

Still Splinter kept telling me she was young and her stubbornness could be an asset, reminding me that I bore a stubborn streak of my own.

However the more open and willing to learn the better for there was a great deal of ground to cover, and while she would not have to learn it as quickly as I did it would be advantageous for her to accept her lessons no matter who it was teaching her.

I accepted Splinter's proposal of training her but it didn't mean that I was as of yet at peace with his decision or choice. For I often wondered what sort of Jonin she was going turn out to be and where she would end up taking our clan once the responsibility for it rested on her shoulders.

Rama came skipping into the dojo as I was in the midst of the mi lu kata Mike was close behind her.

Mike had been scrutinizing his daughter's lesson very carefully recently. Though he hadn't interfered or caused problems in her training his silent subtle rejection of Ramiela's future was clear to me. He had yet to make peace with the decision, and I suppose I couldn't blame him as I still had doubts of my own. Course my doubts had little to do with the training aspect and where it was taking her for I had accepted that much.

I had a feeling if Mike thought Ramiela was being taught something he felt was inappropriate to simple jenin training he'd be stepping in to put a stop to things.

Of course I had noticed that whenever Splinter was instructing Ramiela Mike was more conspicuous by his absence. He knew Splinter's interest in her training, plus the fact that he was taking a hand in it could mean only one thing, and it didn't sit well with him. However Mike for years trained, as we all were, to respect our father/Sensei didn't know how to go against him now.

Mike knew that there was time to put a stop to things and I had no doubt that he was plotting and scheming up ways to do just that. He was very inventive. So his silence now meant nothing more then perhaps coming trouble, in the same way fast gathering clouds could quickly blow away or mean the coming of a storm.

" Sensei, a new katas. You teaches me that one?" Ramiela yelled excitedly as I finished up the kata and stood up.

" The mi lu kata is out of your range Ramiela," I informed her tenderly.

She rolled her eyes " That's whys you gots to teach me, then it not out of range" She explained simply " Sides I wants to learn it. I gonna be kunoichi" she declared tossing her head a bit and giving me that stubborn, mulish look I knew all to well.

I sighed inwardly admiring her dedication in wanting to learn things that were new to her, at least in this aspect of her life. She loved learning any new trick of ninja that she could. Still I knew she wasn't ready for this kata.

" When you are ready I will train you. A ninja must be patient, most of the battles a ninja fights are fought within the mind," I cautioned her.

"Sensei you gots lots of new kicks in the kata I **wants** to learns it" she demanded stomping her foot and glaring up at me.

I stepped forward until I was toe to toe with her, drawing myself up straight and tall so she would be forced to look up at me, I allowed her to sense and feel my disapproval " Ramiela I said **no!"** I spoke firmly with an edge to my tone " You will learn it when I figure you are ready. We are going to do other things today."

Rama slowly drew her eyes upward and stepped back but I moved with her, while she was only about half my size I knew the extra height could be intimidating to her and I wasn't against using such tactics against her when she acted up with me, which thankfully wasn't all that often.

Ramiela gulped then hung her head " I sorry Sensei" she mumbled.

I continued to stand over her as I crossed my arms over my plastron. Ramiela shuddered wincing slightly before humbly bowing her head and peeking up at me through her bangs a low whimper escaped her throat.

Once I felt she had shown proper submissiveness as well as respect and a willingness to now listen, I relaxed my stance and backed off bowing in return to her.

" Are you ready to learn now?" I asked using Japanese.

" Hai Sensei" she replied meekly " motomeru chishiki" ( Yes sensei I seek knowledge.)

Ramiela was slowly learning to speak Japanese in the dojo as a form of respect to our roots, the only time we neglected the aspect of our training was when a guest might be overseeing a lesson. For we refused to speak other languages around guest for fear they took offence at words they had no understanding of.

" Yoi motte iru oku no oshieru" I replied ( good because I have much to teach you.)

" What's you going teach me sensei?" She asked politely now willing to forget her reluctance and get with whatever schedule I had in mind.

" We are going to work a little more on the game of escape" I told her watching her carefully.

Shay had taught Rama to fear ropes and being tied up but with Raph's help I was slowly able to overcome her fear and build up the confidence she needed in dealing with being tied up and how to escape such things. I was still taking the 'game' slow with her, giving her plenty of time and reassurance to counter the negative aspect she had dealt with.

After half an hour of Ramiela escaping in ways that would make any magician envious I praised her work and efforts.

" Now while you are not fully ready to do all of the mi lu kata I will teach you one of the kicks that are in it." I told her.

A large toothy grin and a quick clap of her hands as she immediately danced a jittery step from one leg to the other and back again on the spot where she stood, was all I needed to see to tell me she was thrilled by the prospect.

She turned around in her excitement, to face Mike " daddy sensei's gonna teach me a new kicks"

Mike smiled back in return " I heard babe, that's great" he said sounding anything but amused.

Rama scowled slightly " Nots a babe daddy." She informed him before turning her attention back to me.

I glanced towards Mike giving him a teasing glance.

" Try to control your enthusiasm Mike" I chided gently before looking down at Ramiela and kneeling before her so we were on eye level " The kick I'm going be teaching you is a sweep kick, called that because it sweeps your opponent off his feet. It is simple and effective."

I saw her scowl a bit at the last word.

" What that word mean Sensei?" she wondered.

" Effective?" I asked arching an eye ridge at her.

She nodded vigorously. I knew Ramiela had a thing for words, she always wanted to know what new words meant and she would often use them properly afterwards though at times she mixed her words up.

" It means if the kick is performed correctly that it works very well." I told her.

She nodded again a look of intense concentration on her face.

" Ninja often refer to the sweep kick as a dragon tail kick." I continued.

" I likes dragons and unicorns too" Rama interjected quickly.

I chuckled and tousled the hair on the top of her head " I know you do. Now watch what I do carefully…" I took her through it step by step.

Then I got her to practise the move at first having to correct her body or leg position insuring that she had both at the correct angle needed. By the end of the lesson she was doing a fairly good job of the kick.

So I praised her and then dismissed her with the usual bow of respect and she returned the bow going deeper, as was proper for a student towards a teacher.

" Arigato gozaimasu wakemae anata no chishiki Sensei" ( Thank you for sharing your knowledge.)

" Do itashimashite" ( Your welcome.) I replied in return.

Ramiela headed off towards Mike but part way there she whirled around and ran back towards me. I was about to chide her for running in the dojo, which was against her rules, and the rules of the dojo itself.

She took me by surprise by suddenly throwing her arms around me and hugging me tight while resting her head on my plastron.

" Loves you Sensei."

Mike chuckled a little as he saw me stroke her hair and back, dropping my Sensei persona with her words and hugging her back, instead of disciplining her for her lapse in behaviour.

" Leo your turning into a softey letting her break rules in exchange for an I love you," Mike scoffed, " what would Splinter think?"

" Come off it Mike I am an Uncle to her too, I think I can let it go this time" I stated as I winked at Ramiela in a conspirator way and had to laugh a bit when she scrunched up her face in attempt to return the gesture.

It wasn't always easing being both Uncle and Sensei to my niece for I was most often in the role of sensei to her, and that relationship was acknowledged by her constantly calling me Sensei outside the dojo.

It made me miss the days when I had only been Unca Eo to her but she had reminded me of it now. I smiled down at her and loosened my hug.

Sometimes I reflected teaching and learning really could be a two way street.

TBC

Reinbeauchaser: I am not sure how far I intend to go with this either. But time will tell.

Lenni: Rama might be naïve about somethings but her world is a little different from what we grew up in as well.


	6. Part Six

Reflected Future

Disclaimer: I deny any ownership of any adult or adolescent transformed shadow warrior chelonians.

Part Six

**Michaelangelo:**

I was enjoying watching Rama do what all children were meant to do, in other words play. She was keeping herself amused as she played on the playground equipment, which we had originally set up for her when she was two years old.

The playground had been built from scraps and things we had hauled home from the scrap yards many of it reflecting the sort of thing you might find at any playground, swings, slide, sandbox but there was plenty of equipment in that playground, which seemed normal enough was actually used as training for ninjitsu.

The platforms a good five feet or more off the ground with planks between them for walking on, ropes for swinging and climbing, rings and bars for gymnastic work and other elements, which looked perfectly harmless yet had deeper meaning to it.

At the moment Rama was sneaking up on Baka who was lounging on one of the higher boardwalks between platforms, typical cat he loved to climb up high and look down at the rest of us, and while it wasn't a comfortable sleeping spot the cat had learned it was one of the few places he could go where Aiden couldn't reach him to yank on his crooked tail.

Rama ducked down into a shadow peeking out and up at her cat she giggled a bit then clapped a hand over her mouth to stifle her laughter.

She looked at the chain ladder that lead up to the cat's position, Rama knew coming from the other side would have been much easier, but she had only started to stalk the cat and probably figured going down and around the other way would have been too much like work.

She was fully aware that the metal chains rattled and made a lot of noise, in fact she often delighted in just climbing on it and shaking it to see what kind of noise she could make. Her intentions this time was to keep silent, so she cautiously started to climb trying to keep the noise of the chains down.

I glanced at Baka and even from the ground I noticed an ear and tail twitch assuring me that he had heard. He knew he was being stalked but he was content to stay right where he was for the moment.

I was sure that cat was probably laughing to himself with every rattle of the chain that gave his mistress's actions away.

Finally Rama reached the board and began making her way across it, Baka waited until she had come halfway to him before he got up turned on the board and walked towards Rama with his tail in the air, he rubbed up against her leg meowing once before starting his signature rumbling purr.

Rama scowled as she bent down picking her cat up to cuddle and scratch him " Hows you knows I was here Baka?"

" He heard you Rama," I told her kindly.

" Uh-uh daddy I was reallllly quiets" she insisted, " I made sure I ninja quiet even."

Baka leapt from her arms and began making his own way back down Rama watched her pet giving a longing sigh, I had no doubt that she longed to be like her cat able to balance, jump great distances and land safely. Rama ran cross the board with out showing a hint of fear and began scampering down the equipment towards me.

" How did Baka know Dad? Is Baka ninja likes the rest of the family?"

" No Baka isn't a ninja. He is just a cat and I guess all cats have some things in common to us ninja but cats are born knowing what they do. Ninja have to learn." I answered as I smiled at her.

I couldn't blame Rama for thinking that cats did seem to have something of a ninja in them cats loved to hide in shadow, climb up in high places or find some out of the way spot to pounce on unsuspecting passer bys and of course cats could jump well, were graceful and mysterious.

Rama stomped her foot " If he nots ninja how he knows?"

" Baka has very good hearing honey, he heard the chain on the ladder rattling and he probably felt your footsteps as you walked towards him," I answered simply.

Rama skipped over to me " If I cans sneaks up on Bakas without him knowing will I be a ninja then dad?"

I looked down into her eager face so young and full of innocence, she really didn't know what she was asking. To be a ninja meant so much more and she wasn't going be an ordinary ninja. She was to be a leader one day, meaning a lot more trouble and responsibility in the years to come.

" Rama why do you even want to be a ninja?"

" Cause" Rama said simply in reply.

" Cause why Rama?" I persisted.

" It fun" Rama replied with a big grin across her face.

" It isn't always fun and games being a ninja Rama sometimes you can get hurt. You've seen us when we've come back from fights with the Foot."

A year ago Rama didn't even know who the Foot were, she had only learned of our age old enemies recently and she still didn't everything about the Foot but we could no longer keep our enemies a secret from her, for with her dealings with Jessie she had learned about the Foot.

Raph had seen Rama and her friend surrounded by a few Foot on a rooftop he had gotten them both free and clear. Then disobeying orders the two friends snuck together to play in the sewers not knowing the Foot were scanning the sewers for signs of us.

" Sensei says that honourable. I wants to be honourable too," Rama claimed quickly.

" Let me tell you something honey honour hurts" I told her honestly enough. " See these scars each of them were caused in battle and they are marks of honour." I told her pointing out a few of my numerous scars.

Rama nodded as if she had all ready figured this out " It hurts and it is scary but it bring honour. I don't wants to be a ninja with no honour that might hurts more dad."

I chuckled a bit " How could it possibly hurt you more Rama?"

Rama put on a very serious expression " A ninja gots no honour, not ninja, not clan. I cant's be clan if I nots ninja. I want to be a good ninja like you dad."

I felt a catch in my breath at her words and felt a few tears come to my eyes, out of the mouth of babes indeed.

" Rama honey if you want to be a good ninja you best try and follow your sensei's lead he's better ninja then I am," I said knowing even as I said it what I was pushing her towards. I kneeled in front of her pulling her into my arms hugging her tight to me " Leo can teach you all you need to know so pay attention to him you hear me?"

Rma nodded " Yeah daddy." She paused then very quietly asked " Did you wants me to be a ninja?"

Oh gods, I was still so torn for I knew where her path was taking her even if she didn't but I also knew her best chance of survival rested on the fact that she had to be a ninja. It wasn't really a choice or an option with us but she wanted it so badly.

Perhaps because it was all she knew and what had been instilled in her but I sensed I felt that there was something more.

" Of course Rama I want you to be the best ninja you can be. I want you to bring the clan great honour." I assured her.

Rama threw her arms around my neck " Okay daddy I do that" she agreed " and don't be sad cause when I bring the clan honour I bring you honour too."

I sighed as she loosened her grip and turned back to the playground.

I couldn't stop the world from turning, couldn't keep the tide from coming in, couldn't stop the seasons from changing and it seemed I couldn't stop my daughter from being a ninja or a future jonin for that matter.

Later that night I sat and reflected in our favourite rooftop garden thinking about my life and my daughter's life. When none to surprisingly Leo showed up he came over and sat beside me near the koi pool.

" I know Leo I've been a pain recently with Rama and being against things if you are coming to reprimand me it isn't necessary okay?" I told him lightly.

Leo rested a hand on my shoulder " I don't think a reprimand is really necessary Mike you didn't cause that much problems with her training, at least not yet at any rate." Leo corrected smiling a little, " What made you change your mind Mike?"

" Rama herself talking about how she wanted to be a ninja and bring the clan honour even if it hurts. She knew I was sad but she still asked me if I wanted her to be a ninja. Suddenly Leo I felt as if our roles had been switched and I was the little kid afraid to let go and she was the one to give it her all." I explained wistfully.

" Rama is very perspective for her age Mike very little gets past her I think that is part of the reason Splinter choose her in the first place. He sees in her great potential."

" What do you, her Sensei see in her Leo?"

Leo shook his head " I see many things and I know some of them are good, some bad and I have the difficult task of taking what I see and molding it shaping it and trying to make it into what others all ready seem to see in her."

I raised an eye ridge " You telling me that you don't think she is capable of it?" I challenged him in a half joking way.

" It isn't that I fear she isn't capable Mike. Its trying to find the right ways to make it into what can be seen by others. It is like the artist starting with a fresh canvas or sculptor with a large chunk of stone. They use the inner eye and see what they want to be there." Leo explained, " but if they make a mistake it could cause the project to be less then what they envisioned it to be."

I nodded Leo truly had a daunting task before him to make Ramiela into what others viewed her to be. One mistake one error in training could mean the final results weren't as polished as they ought to be.

I couldn't help but chuckle a bit as I realized the position Leo was in " Well gee Leo no one expects to much from you. Just remember while you train her, that the fate, of the future of our clan rests in your hands and the knowledge you impart."

" Thanks a lot Mike you are a big help" Leo grouched.

" Hey Leo you really are the best out of all of us and Rama will learn a bit from everyone Raph can teach her about picking locks, Don can teach her the high security systems and all the poisons, potions and powders. You can teach her the fighting and warfare, though I'm sure Splinter will help."

" And what will you do Mike?" Leo retorted.

" Me, hey I am her father isn't it traditional in a ninja clan once the training starts to lose all contact with your kid?" I teased, " No I am going teach her to hold on to that sense of humour lord knows the kid is going to need it Leo."

Leo smiled " Yeah the clan isn't going let you get off that easy Mike" he snorted a bit " I'm sure you will have other things to instruct her in. Such as practical jokes, how to stay young and playful in spite of the problems that might weigh her down."

" Mike Ramiela is the future of the clan problem is we don't know when or where her time will come but she ought to have plenty of time to still be your little girl too."

" I know that Leo but, you know all she **wants** is to be ninja. Even the games she often plays when she is alone are things to do with being a ninja. She was trying to sneak up on Baka without him knowing about it, doing her best to be so very quiet and not alert him to her being there. She doesn't play like that when Aiden and Kali are around, then she plays with them." I told Leo but even as I said this I realized how true it all was. "When Jessie is around she plays rough and tumble and she does things that I know Jessie doesn't want any part of and she can't understand why Jessie doesn't want to play like that. But she is willing to play his games."

" Of course Mike. Ramiela grew up watching us for the first four years of her life she was immersed in being a ninja and surrounded by ninja. Remember the assignment I gave her when she was four I wanted to know what she knew about respect and honour what those words meant." Leo laughed.

I nodded chuckling " How could I forget I was the one who was stuck writing down everything as she thought of it. You know if I recall that she forgot one of the easy ones though. Bowing to show respect."

Leo smirked " Your daughter has never done things the easy way Mike" he chided gently.

" Don't remind me," I groaned.

" Mike we both have to realize that there is a great deal more to Ramiela then she often shows or lets on. She knows so much about ninja that I think Splinter couldn't just pass her by. He knows that what she has could be useful to the whole clan one day."

" I realize that now Leo" I agreed " I have accepted the Master's decision for her. It still isn't easy though," I admitted.

"Accepting is a start Mike. I just hope that Ramiela proves to continue in her life, as she has to this point. For if she does I wouldn't be too surprised at any changes she makes for the better."

I smiled at Leo feeling close to him as I clapped my hand on his shoulder " You have to do your work and do it well first bro. I know you can do it and remember you have the clan behind you in this, including me."

Leo grinned and nodded as we sat back to look up at the stars above.

TBC

Thanks for the reviews my friends.

Lenni: Yes Karena is in this story or there wouldn't be the twins. This story takes place when Rama is seven and Karena came when Rama was four. I couldn't have Leo being strict and firm all the time.

Reinbeauchaser: You never did e-mail me your random thoughts on the rope game. And I forgot to ask you about them so by now they are probably long gone. Ah well maybe next time. As for Leo I just had to give a bit of a softer touch to the strict demanding taskmaster of a Sensei and I thought that scene did the trick nicely.


	7. Epilogue

Reflected Future

Disclaimer: I deny any ownership of any adult or adolescent transformed shadow warrior chelonian.

Epilogue:

**Splinter:**

Michaelangelo and I stood outside of the dojo carefully observing Leonardo as he instructed Ramiela in her lesson. I was glad that my son had come to accept this part of his daughter's training, though I knew he still had his doubts and uncertainties he did not try to oppose her training rather he sought to find peace with in himself.

I reached up placing my hand on his shoulder and he looked down at me smiling " Sometimes I wonder why it has got to be her" he whispered.

I glanced up at him furrowing my brow slightly at his words " That is not the correct question my son and it will not reveal the answers that you seek from within" I replied honestly.

He arched an eye ridge staying silent as he considered my words " There is no one way to ask nor one correct answer either" he finally replied to my statement.

I nodded accepting those words " Continue" I encouraged him.

" It is how you asks that provides the answers that you seek" he finished giving me just a hint of an amused smirk.

" Good then you should know the reason for me not deigning to reply to that question." I declared quickly.

He chuckled " But Master I didn't ask a question I merely said…" he began.

" I am fully aware of what you said and it still does not need a reply" I declared sharply lashing my tail slightly as I turned to stare up at him through narrowed eyes " for while you did not ask with words you asked with your heart and your soul" I countered, I shook my head a bit " You accept but still you can not help questioning if you are right in the choice you made." I informed him.

I turned and gestured for him to follow me as I headed towards the meditation room. I could sense more then see his shrug before complying and falling into step with me.

" It is a lot to get used to all at once Master and I know what dangers and responsibilities will be asked of her" he hastened to explain, " I know all of that training intensifies when it goes from regular jenin training to jonin."

" True" I confirmed, " that is why it is best to start them young when the student is more willing to absorb the teacher's lessons then waiting for when they are teenagers and longing to find their own path." I turned my head to smile up at him " Still you asked why it had to be her, and if that is your question then I must reply why not Ramiela"

I entered the meditation room while Michaelangelo leaned against a wall giving me a perplexed look as if he did not understand what I was getting at.

I sighed softly and turned to light some candles and incense while I explained myself " The word 'why' Michaelangelo is a word that is connected to what purpose or reason do you have. It is sometimes used in surprise or indignation." I knew he ought to be fully aware of this fact but I was just reminding him of it " A young child may ask why a hundred times or more in a day to learn about their surroundings but when an adult asks why sometimes the true meaning is hidden." I paused and turned back to face him " So when you ask why her in such a guarded fashion, you then search for a reason or purpose to blame me for choosing her in the first place."

I knew this was not quite so but knowing how he still struggled with it I felt it might be wise to try and help him through his doubts, that is if he would let me.

Michaelangelo gave me a shocked and apologetic look " I didn't mean it quite like that Master" he insisted.

" I realize that my son" I said softly " I sense the struggle you have at letting her go. Though you know she must become ninja, that she has accepted this path even for herself." I assured him

" It is just going to take time Master" Michaelangelo mumbled a bit as he slightly hung his head.

I sat down on one of the mats sinking slowly and gracefully as I could " So if you are willing to ask yourself why, are you then willing to ask yourself why not?"

" I can't say that I have Master," he admitted as he came over and sat down across from me, moving with ease.

_Ah, to be young again._

" Then do me a favour my son and answer me truthfully and from the heart as well as the soul and tell me why not Ramiela?"

I saw him consider this as he chewed on his bottom lip and I smiled inwardly for if he could find a reasonable reply to that question then he should have been saying it by this point.

" You can think of nothing my son? No response comes to answer that question which is put to you?" I inquired with an arched eyebrow.

I knew, as did he the fact Ramiela was his daughter was not reason enough for her to be exempt from such training. It was nothing more than a cheat, like suiciding a piece in the game of wei chi.

I waited patiently for a few minutes with nothing Michaelangelo slowly and sadly shook his head and glanced my way.

" I don't know why it can't be here or shouldn't be her," He finally confessed.

" Very well Michaelangelo, so she is acceptable to be trained as a jonin on that we can agree. Now tell me why not again," I said.

He jerked back slightly his face scrunching up yet again as he tried to puzzle out what I was saying and asking of him. I decided for once to be nice and help him out in the direction I was trying to lead him.

" Can you my son point to any trait Ramiela shows that would make her either unworthy or unsuitable to becoming a future jonin?" I inquired more directly.

He grinned now as he understood what I had been pointing at as if a light had dawned, the problem with speaking in riddles was sometimes it took time for the person hearing them to solve, so once in a while a nudge was necessary. Speaking in riddles only meant they paid attention and later sought their own wisdom from the words, for often the greatest wisdom comes from within.

" Well I suppose even her stubbornness and sense of humour could be an asset to her as a jonin." He paused " however her temper and impulsiveness could cause problems."

This time I smiled at him " Her temper is off set by the gentle nature she inherited from you. She is kind and compassionate." I chuckled a little " the impulsiveness of youth does give way to maturity in time."

I knew this for a fact for Raphael had been proof of that. In his youth his temper and his ready impulse to charge head long into a battle without stopping to consider the odds had been a thorn in the side of Leonardo. But now in his early twenties Raphael was slowly starting to get a handle on his anger and was also more willing to wait to see what could be learned first. There was still a great distance for Raphael to travel along that route but I could rest easy that he was at least less likely to lead his brothers into danger.

Ramiela would learn too and with the traits she had from her father to balance the other traits out I felt that she would most likely learn far more quickly then Raphael had.

" Besides Michaelangelo sometimes it is necessary for a jonin to rush in without hesitation. The trick is, knowing when to attack and when to learn by patiently holding your ground without being seen. When to advance and when to retreat." I nodded " she will learn this."

" It is a big challenge though Master" Mike said a bit worried for her.

" True it is a challenge but your daughter is not one to run from a challenge, even inside when she might run and hide she will try to face the challenge that is presented to her" I laughed a bit " she even challenges herself Michaelangelo in some of the games she plays."

" The challenges she will face aren't games Master." Mike disputed quickly anguish in his face and tone.

I reached over and gently laid my hand on his arm " Not all challenges can be born of games some are born of our fears and if we find the strength to face that fear we grow even stronger from it." I told him " take a look at the game of escape. Ramiela could have run or fought Leonardo over it she knows what she suffered when she was tied last time. She could have what's the word?"

" Freaked?" Mike supplied.

" Exactly" I nodded, " Instead she stayed and faced the challenge and has learned from it. She didn't have to choose that option Michaelangelo."

I knew that even Leonardo had been impressed with how well she had done the first time, even with Raphael to help him and tying Rama loosely to help her gain confidence at first had been something that he knew could have been made far more difficult if Ramiela had chosen to fight him instead of permitting it.

Of course Leonardo did not let her know how impressed and pleased he had been he had tried to give every indication that it was something that had to be done and as her Sensei he was going see it done no matter what, not once showing his true feelings keeping them well hid, so well hid that he hadn't even acknowledged them until we talked it over later that day.

" Ramiela likes a challenge and she does well when she is challenged. She also does her best to learn from her mistakes." I declared if I was sure of anything I was sure that Ramiela would always face a challenge given to her " She needs a life where she will be challenged for that will continue to bring out the best in her."

Mike looked into my eyes and then in an awed voice said " You picked it for her because it will suit her as she grows."

I nodded " Partly my son I picked her because she has many traits and abilities that a future jonin needs. I feel if she shows them so strongly at this age that it is a sign to us to guide her down that path. I did not pick it for her as much, as I think she picked it for herself." I explained my whiskers twitching " now that you know that information you also know why her." I concluded.

Michaelangelo bowed low while still in a sitting position " Thank you Sensei. I understand now and I will work harder at accepting her future."

I bowed in return perhaps now he could put his doubts to rest, at the very least he was coming to accept his daughter's role in the clan as the future Jonin.

He would have to learn to let go as his daughter grew into the role and learned more about the path she was now to walk, personally I was quite sure that Ramiela would be up to the challenge.

The End

Reinbeauchaser: As I said before Rama might not know everything she is getting into cause all Rama knows is she wants to be a ninja.

Thanks all for your reviews.


End file.
